


Pavlov's Bell

by lucius_complex



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Frottage, Kinks, Lemon, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive/Naive Loki, Teacher Tony, Undue Influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is not one to pass up an opportunity when Thor inadvertently reveals during a drinking game that his homicidal brother is still a virgin. Especially after the Avengers also learn that Loki is not technically, categorically.... male.</p><p>OR, how Tony bangs Loki. Repeatedly and creatively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlov's Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Goodlord and ladies, here be Intersex!Loki. Please heed the MANY PAINSTAKING WARNINGS included. Once the 'relationship' gets going each chapter will have chapter headers with the kink described - there's virtually no storyline to speak of, hence no harm in skipping chapters that make you uncomfortable. If you have a prompt you'd like to see realized, drop it into the reviewbox and I'll try to incorporate it if I can.
> 
> Following reader complaint, please kindly note that **1) this is a work of FICTION, and should not be taken as a statement for or against any issues 2) characters do what they will because they are characters 3) the author does NOT advocate or endorse dangerous kinks or non-consensual relationship between parties with weak lines of power. If these ideologies bother you, please excercise STRONG discretion. 4) This work is in no way written to typecast or discriminate against a member of the transsexual or intersex community.**
> 
> NEW: **Due to feedback, PLEASE, PLEASE heed additional warnings below:**  
>  1) In this story, Loki in intersexual, which is to say he is born with feminine body parts. He has been hiding this for years, thus a great deal of the emotional element of the story and his corresponding sexual submissiveness comes from gentle identity confusion, lack of experience, and learned helplessness.  
> 2) A number of the male characters in this story will exhibit discriminatory traits (kind of the type you'd see in a typical male locker room). Tony's behaviour will be that of a typical overly-rich playboy with a power kink who resides in Manhattan, no more, no less.  
> 3) Do note that this story does not have 'Fluff' or 'Romance' tags.  
> 4) There will be elements of Sexual Objectification, Behavioural Modification, Emotional Manipulation, and Manipulation of Lines of Power between two parties. Whilst there is Ambiguous Consent which individual readers may or may not interpret as rape, this story will have no explicit violence or violent rape scenes. Nevertheless the Rape tag is there as additional precaution.  
> 5) At the end of the day, this story is classified as a PWP (Porn Without Plot). I will try to make it as tasteful and as respectful as I can, but if you go to a porn store, you get porn, and honestly, I think I have tacked on more warnings than most fics out there so please please please, if you are easily offended, DO NOT READ ON.
> 
> Further information about Intersexuality can be found on http://www.isna.org/faq/what_is_intersex  
> 

 

1

 _‘Dare,’_ Bruce murmured, and the table exploded into a cacophony of catcalls and wolf whistling.

‘Shut up shut up, here it is,’ Tony picked out a new card and stared at it. ‘Uhuh. Mmm.’

‘Ooo what? What is it?’

Bruce’s eyes widened. ‘Dear god. I should have asked for truth.’

‘Naw I’m just too sloshed to read it.’ Tony flicked the card at Bruce. ‘Here, you tell us, I keep seeing three cards and they’re all different.’

‘Come come. We are grown impatient!’ Thor blustered from around the tankard of mead he had brought down from Asgard especially for tonight’s round of bromance drinking – which as it happened, was the only thing left on him besides his birthday suit. Thor had been one of the first of them to lose all his clothes, not having much head for Midgard’s drinking games. Clint was still wearing Thor’s helmet and Steve had his cloak, and Tony grinned because he had never seen the blond warrior this plastered before, or this receptive to handing out sexual favours.

He was still having tingly feelings from when his favourite interstellar alien had shoved his tongue down his throat two rounds of their game earlier.

‘Give the shyest person in your group a lap dance,’ Bruce read out with a groan as he stood up.

_‘STEVE!!!!’_

‘STEVE!”

‘Cap cap cap cap cap-’

‘Where’s Natasha when you need her,’ Steve sighed, but graciously pushed his chair out to make way for Bruce.

Tony started clapping. ‘JARVIS, dim the lights! And give us some music!’

 _‘Porn_ music,’ Clint added gleefully from under Thor’s too large helmet.

The physicist wangled a suggestive eyebrow and lowered the pitch of his voice as he slid up to Steve. ‘Are you ready for me Cap?’

‘Only because I know I’m not going to remember any of this tomorrow.’

The rest of the table watched boggle eyed as Bruce slid smoothly into Steve’s lap until they were chest to chest; proceeded to tease the blond man with an almost kiss, and then pulled back and begun to unbutton Steve’s shirt.

Tony clapped and hooted. He had to give it to Bruce for being such a surprisingly  _fun_ guy under all that nerdy exterior.

‘Er. Wow,’ Steve's breathing hitched. ‘So you’ve done this before.’

‘I watched a lot of Youtube,’ Bruce said with quiet amusement as he peeled Cap’s shirt off and gyrated with maddening slowness to the 90s porn music JARVIS was playing. The whole room had fallen silent, because, fuck. _Bruce Banner._

Who apparently had amazing control of his thigh muscles. Who’d have thought.

‘I want some of that,’ Clint complained. ‘Why does Cap always get the good stuff?’

‘Perchance friend Banner is not as staid as one thought,’ Thor was mumbling to himself as they watched Bruce flicked Steve's nipples with darting fingers, all the while eluding the other man's attempts to kiss him. Tony noticed that the Asgardian's hands were no longer on the table.

Strange, Steve’s face wasn’t even red. It was more… anticipatory.

‘Why Captain,’ the physicist said slyly, ‘is that a crowbar, or are you happy to see me?’

Then he abruptly kissed Steve on the lips, hard, and stood up with a flourish as JARVIS brightened the lights and the table started clapping.

‘- never underestimating Bruce again,’ Clint breathed as he picked his jaw off the floor.

'Oh my friend,' Tony clutched his chest dramtically. ‘No more Bruce the Wuss; my faith in you sir, has been restored.’

‘Thank you for enjoying the show,’ the physicist said with a demure bow before returning to his seat, raising a fresh round of clap and whistles.

Captain’s America face was flustered, and there was something in his expression that hinted that he wasn’t done with Bruce.

Tony would be jealous, if they weren’t sworn shield buddies and yadda yadda.

Actually he was jealous anyways, which simply wouldn’t do. Fuck it, bright and early tomorrow evening he’s going to arrange for a troupe of double jointed Japanese quadruplets and enough Krug to fill the bathtub and work out some of that petulance. Yeah. Great plan. He couldn’t remember the last time sex had felt remotely satisfying. Maybe it was time to up the ante.

‘All right, somebody tell Thor to stop touching himself and pick a card.’

Tony cleared his throat. ‘Thor, stop touching yourself and- hey, or you could come touch me instead.‘

Thor placed his arms on the table, innocent as you please. ‘Since I have no more clothes to surrender, I would like a truth card this time.’

‘Spoilt sport,’ Bruce grinned.

Thor drew a card from the truth pile and squinted comically at it before grunting. ‘I must reveal the name of one forbidden to me, on whom I should like to experience sexual congress with. This is an easy question to answer; and you should be able to guess at it.’

‘Lady Sif,’ Bruce immediately ventured.

‘No.’

‘Natasha,’ said Steve.

‘Strangely not so, although she is very beautiful. ’

‘My _fair_ lady Jane?’

Thor grinned. ‘I have had her many times, and she is not forbidden onto me.’

Tony snorted. ‘That’s not fair, we don’t know who your milkshakes and MILFS are back in Asgard, all we know is Sif and the Queen Mother and Loki-‘

_‘Friga?’_

Thor made a face. ‘That is a road I would not ever think to traverse, shield brother Clint.’

 _‘Fuck my life.’_ Tony folded his arms, shaking his head with disbelief. ‘It’s your psychotic baby brother _.’_

Thor raised his tankard. ‘You are astute, Man of Iron. Loki is the one I would gladly take to warm mine bed, although I suspect it might well be my last night if I ever attempted it.’

‘Eww,’ Clint said. ‘I’m all for kink but this is far out even for me.’

‘Why him?’ Tony pressed. ‘He’s beautiful I’ll grant you, but there must be another reason.’

‘Forbidden fruit,’ Bruce smiled. ‘Frankly, I can see the appeal. Even the big guy can.’

Steve gave him a sideway glance. ‘There's a story there; and we’re going to get it out of you the next round.’

Bruce smiled serenely back. ‘You can _try.’_

‘My brother is still a virgin, pure and untouched,’ Thor suddenly said with so much casual certainty that his words created an instant pin drop silence in the room. ‘He has not even been _kissed_. He would be an unsurpassed prize for anyone to lay breach on for the first time.’

 _Breach_ \- Tony’s brain instantly went haywire at Thor’s choice of words.

‘You mean Loki is like _Steve?’_

 _‘Hey!’_ This time Captain America did blush. ‘For your information, I’ve fondued. Both ways.’

‘Aren’t you guys like.. really, really old or something?’

‘Such is so,’ Thor said, and a tendril of coveteousness crept into his voice. ‘Loki has kept himself pure from touch for well on two thousand years and counting. But there is another, much darker reason for his celibacy. He has no manhood, and this secret he needs keep hidden from Asgardian society at large.’

Thus saying, Thor proceeded to empty his tankard while his shield brothers proceeded to gape at him.

‘Hold it right there,’ Tony said. ‘You mean he has no _dick?_ How does he-‘

‘Is he hermaphrodite?’

‘I do not know what this means, friend Bruce, but Loki has female parts only.’

‘Intersexual then,’ Bruce pronounced.

Tony stared around the table. Clearly their pervy party mood was being put aside to talk about the fascinating new development of Thor actually having a psychopath _sister._

‘Holy mother of balls. All this time we were dealing with a girl.’

‘I might have trouble hitting him from now on,’ Steve fretted.

‘A girl who _kicked_ our ass, Cap.’

Tony found it all as disturbing as _fuckall._ A vision of Loki swam into his mind, tall and slender and vicious and totally crack-pot crazy.

And.. untouched.

There was something totally perverse about the picture of chastity Loki presented. Something perverse and ironic and… _desirable,_ although Tony couldn’t put his finger on the exact element of appeal. Nevertheless it was there, and the sensation was almost physical; like a tug in the navel.

He was going to think about Loki a lot more after tonight, he knew. This new vision of the god of mischief stirred his curiosity too much to dismiss.

‘Well. I guess this just proves that sexual frustration is the root of all evil after all.'

‘Meaning?’

‘Just think,’ Bruce said blandly, ’how much destruction could have been prevented if Loki have had a boyfriend.’

 

*


End file.
